


A View of Perfection

by SockPrincess



Category: Pure Cinnamon Rolls (Fandom)
Genre: Deliberate Badart, Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPrincess/pseuds/SockPrincess
Summary: This is what heaven must look like,he thought.





	A View of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You requested "Actual Cinnamon Rolls (PCR)." I hope you like what I came up with!


End file.
